Eighth Amendment
by poisonanon
Summary: AU-There is no Death Note. L isn't the world's top leading detective, he's only the prison doctor. Light isn't god, he's only a con artist in for murder. Prison is bad enough as it is.
1. There Are Scary People in Prison

**AU-There is no Death Note. L isn't the world's top leading detective, he's only the prison doctor. Light isn't god, he's only a con artist. The SPK and the Special Task Force are prison guards. Watari is the Warden, and Matsuda just may be the only innocent person in the entire story, but no one else seems to believe him. Beyond is happy to see that everyone is on his home turf, and life goes on past these prison walls. No one may give a shit about its occupants, but these prisoners are going to make the best of it.**

**Pairings will appear throughout the story.**

**And without further ado:**

_**Eighth Amendment**_

Amendment 8

Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor _cruel and unusual punishments_ inflicted.

Prison is bad enough.

"I'm innocent! Innocent! I-I shouldn't be here! There's been a mistake! I swear!"

The young man was pleading now. He kept his demeanor calm on the ride over, but once he reached the gates, he began to quake.

When he had to strip naked while they threw the burning soap on him did he start to feel sick.

When he was finally in the itchy orange jumpsuit and those cell doors slammed closed behind him did his resolve break.

He was a young man-barely into his late twenties-with dark black neat hair and an attractive young face. Japanese.

His name was Matsuda.

The guards had heard the pleas of innocence before, but Matsuda was an honest person.

An honest person in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He won't deny that he killed that man-his roommate-but it was purely self defense. Of course, the jury looked at the multiple stab wounds and discounted the claim, no matter how much it rang true.

The only thing that ran now was the bars, and now that they were closed and locked, did Matsuda begin to feel the effects of what prison could do to him.

No freedom. No more going to the movies with his friends and watching television and dating and all the other good things about life that he would never get to experience again.

Every day with these itchy, ugly orange jumpsuits and it was really not his color at all. Every day with horrible food, of spending his time in this cell, of no nothing. For twenty years! And that was what hurt the most. He would be old when he got out! His youth would be gone! His life was gone! All because one crazy bastard that he thought was his friend had jumped him in the middle of the night and tried to murder him. He may as well just let him kill him. His life was murdered anyway.

Actually, now that he was pretty much stuck in one of the most dangerous places in the world, he may not even make it past lunch time. He had only seen prison from movies, and he really hoped it wasn't like that at all. Matsuda paled, thinking of every 'Don't drop the soap' joke he ever made. He REALLY hoped prison wasn't like in the movies.

It felt like years before his cell door opened again, but it was actually only ten hours. Ten hours of tossing and turning in his sleep, clamping his eyes shut hoping everything was a dream and that if he kept his eyes closed forever, he could fake it. Lie to himself for the rest of his life.

But the person that had opened the door banged their baton against the doors and Matsuda shot up in shock.

The guard was a woman. A very attractive woman, with unusually cut blonde hair and a look that suggested that she could beat the shit out of truck driver.

"I'm Hal. I'll be showing you around," she said to him in a no-nonsense attitude. Matsuda instantly knew that she received no trouble working here. And if she did he doubted that she would let it slide. This woman would break limbs and wouldn't lose any sleep over it.

"I'm Matsuda." He told her, trying to get on her good side, but no emotion appeared on her face, so Matsuda couldn't tell if she was annoyed with him.

"We'll be speaking to the warden first," She told him, "He is a very understanding but strict man. Behave and you'll find that a few years will be knocked off your sentence and you may even apply for parole early. Get on his bad side and the only way you'll get out of here is in a coffin."

Matsuda didn't speak. He only nodded. While they walked Matsuda quickly glanced into the other cells, trying to see the other inmates. Most of them were empty, but the cells that were occupied didn't bare much hope. Matsuda spotted an angry looking man with knotted black hair, and a blonde that flipped him off, but that was about it.

They left the confinement building, and marched down the halls toward what he expected to be the Warden's room. Hal passed by another guard with a ridiculous afro, whom she greeted as Aizawa. Matsuda glanced at him but quickly averted his glance. The man looked about as angry as the guy with crazy hair.

They reached a room with double door and Hal knocked.

"Come in," a voice from the inside called out, and Hal opened the door and Matsuda found himself in a small waiting room. A woman, obviously the secretary, an attractive woman with short black hair greeted Hal, "He's ready for you. Go in," she told him. Matsuda read her desk plate, and saw her name was Takada.

Hal lead Matsuda into another room to greet the Warden.

"Hello. My name is Watari."

The Warden was an elder man, dressed in an old suit, and Matsuda instantly relaxed. The man had an aura of calmness about him, and Matsuda was vaguely reminded of his own grandfather.

There was a man next to Watari, and he looked nervous, but relatively harmless.

"This is my partner, Roger. For the next couple of years at your stay here, we will be the men responsible for you. This establishment will be your home, and it will be your punishment for the things you have done. Your time here will be spent thinking about what you had done wrong. I will tell you now, Matsuda," the warden looked down at some papers at his desk, no doubt Matsuda's files, "That misbehavior and misconduct at this prison will not be tolerated. I am not a cruel man, and my guards are not cruel people. They will give you orders, and you will be expected to follow them. You will be given rules, and you will abide by them. Rebelling against our rules will only lead to your extended stay here and misery and hurt to follow. I can see that you are scared out of your wits. Let me ensure you that no harm will befall you while you are under my care. I expect nothing but the best behavior from you. Is that understood?"

Matsuda nodded his head frantically, feeling much like a five year old.

"Very well. You look like a nice person Matsuda. I hope my judgment is correct. Now that we have introductions out of the way, Hal here will escort you around the premises and explain what is to be expected of you. I hope to meet you again, but not so soon. Good day."

"This is the laundry room, you will report here 7 am every day to operate the washing machines. This will be your job, and we will pay you fifty cents every day so that you may purchase things for yourself. Mostly everyone just buys cigarettes. When the time comes, I'll give you a list of everything that you can buy. You'll work here until we decide to switch you to something else, like kitchen duty. But for now, laundry, until we can see if we can trust you with kitchen utensils. Tomorrow you'll start, and you can ask Near how to operate everything. He's a nice guy. Albino. Okay, moving along."

Hal pointed out the workrooms, and the recreational rooms. She told him where the yard was where he'd spend most of his leisure's. She pointed out the library as well, and the doctor's office in the off chance he would get hurt. Then she came to the cafeteria.

"I'm afraid this is where I'm going to let you go kid. Try not to look at anyone funny. Have a nice lunch."

Matsuda instantly seized up. He didn't want Hal to leave, but again, that would probably get him no favors. Being friends with a guard probably screamed wimp.

He got his food with no hassle, where they were serving something that _looked _like macaroni and spaghetti, but when he got away from the lunch line, he was stuck.

He had nowhere to sit.

Matsuda shook, about ten seconds from collapsing to the floor and crying, when he felt someone grab a hold of his harm and he almost had a heart attack.

"Get going guy. You shouldn't stand around for too long. B will see you. And you don't want _him_ to see you. Trust me."

The man who grabbed him must have been a red-haired angel from heaven, because Matsuda suddenly felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Not everyone in here was a psychopath that wanted to kill him! Joy!

The red haired man was smoking and wearing goggles, and it looked like as if those two things never left that man's appearance. Like he was born with them on. They fit him.

The man dragged him to his own table, where the blonde that flipped him off earlier was sitting. At first glance, Matsuda swore he was a woman, but the boy's face was accentuated with furious eyes and a sneer you wouldn't see on a girl.

"Matt, what the hell? Why'd you drag the noob here?" The blonde asked the red angrily, while the red head shrugged his soldiers. "Poor guy looked ready to shit himself. He's harmless. Aren't you new guy?"

"Y-yes," Matsuda shook, shrinking under the blonde's glare.

"See? Told you. You got a name new guy?"

"Matsuda?"

"Another Jap?" Mello growled, "This place is crawling with them. Is it too much to ask for someone who speaks German or Russian for christ's sakes?"

"What do I look like Mel?" An extremely feminine guy next to the blonde said. In fact, this one was even girlier then the blonde, "A freaking chinamen? You are one picky bitch." He had short light brown hair done up in a La Roux hair style, with a lip piercing and a face that suggested he ate small children for break feast and snorted the souls of the innocent. Prison was full of frightening people.

"Don't mind them. They're PMS'ing," Matt muttered. "That's Mello and Saturday. Resident bitches of this 'fine establishment', as Watari likes to call it."

"You seem to be forgetting who's the bitch here _Matt,"_ the blonde growled.

"I'm not the one taking it up the ass," Matt said boredly.

"I'll get you for that one."

Matt only shrugged again, before pulling out some hand held game out of his pocket and began to play with it, ignoring his food. Matsuda was more than happy to dive into his own tray, no matter how shitty it tasted. He was starving.

"So, what you in for noob?" Mello frowned at him, before digging into his own meal.

"Nothing. I'm innocent." Matsuda looked up to see Mello's angry face.

Saturday laughed, "No way! So am I! HEY! HEY! DEE! Guess what!" He appeared to be calling out to someone from behind them.

"What is it Turd Fucker?" Another inmate called back.

"This asshole is innocent! Can you believe it?" Saturday pointed at Matsuda.

"NO FUCKING WAY! SO AM I!"

"I KNOW!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Could you please stop it?" Matsuda mumbled.

"No, I'm serious! You'll never believe it, but everyone in here is innocent too! We were all framed. Swear to god." Saturday chuckled darkly, "Can you believe that I'm in the canner for good because my no good asshole of a boyfriend died? Sure, he ran into my knife, like, ten times, but that's the justice system for you."

"And for that guy in the coffee shop," Matt muttered.

"And the guy that tried to mug you." Mello supplied.

"And don't forget the guy that drove the delivery truck."

"And what about the asshole from your old high school that use to tease you."

"And everyone else that pisses you off."

"Oh, right," Saturday smiled.

Matsuda's mouth dropped.

The feminine man in front of him that was currently stabbing the shit out of his broccoli was a murderer. A hands-down no shit cold-blooded killer.

"R-really….?" Matsuda shook.

"Pffffffft, no," Mello frowned, "But his story changes so much we just count it."

"Oh."

Okay, so maybe not a killer.

"Look guy, there's no need to shit your pants on every little thing. There are killers in here. Most of them will leave you alone as long as you don't get in there shit. The only one who will really mess with you is B, but as long as you stay clear from him you'll be fine."

"B?"

"Yeah. Weird looking guy with crazy black hair. Really pale, and red eyes, which freaks me the fuck out. He looks a lot like the Doc. So, when you see the Doc you'll know who to look out for." Matt muttered.

"Alright,"

"He doesn't usually mess with us, because of Saturday here."

"They use to know each other on the outside,"

"When Saturday use to have a vagina."

"No one else knows about that though. So keep it on the down low, okay noob?"

"Just try not to piss anyone off okay?"

"O-okay."

"Great!" Mello exclaimed, "Are you going to eat that?"


	2. Not My Prison Shank!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you guys very much for the splendid comments!**

**This chapter will introduce some major characters, I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. I would just like to inform you that very soon I will be posting everyone's character design. Mostly it's just them in their prison uniforms. You will find them here: celestialdeth . deviantart . com without the spaces. **

**So, let's get on with this mother!**

Matsuda was led to the yard, the famous yard, in which a lot of his time would be spent apparently. Mostly it was just a gigantic dirt field with some bleachers and a couple of basketball courts. Mello and Matt had ditched him, leaving Matsuda alone with a very angry, very use-to-be-a-girl-but-now-has-a-penis Saturday, which was fine, because Saturday only sat and smoked and didn't try to engage in conversation or throw him dirty looks.

So, that was all fine and dandy, until Saturday got up and mumbled about going to get more cigarettes, and when he saw Matsuda was about to have a bitch fit about being alone, did he grumble and point across the yard.

"Okay New Guy, I'm only going to help you out once, because you don't get on my nerves and I really want to get my smokes. See that guy over there? The one that looks like a banana republic model? Go over and talk to him. He won't give you shit. Okay? Bye."

And Matsuda was alone.

Matsuda didn't want to move. Like, he _really didn't want to move_, but what choice did he have? Stay, and probably get attacked behind the bleachers, or go over and talk to the guy that really did look harmless. But that was from a distance. What if he was terrifying up close?

Matsuda gritted his teeth, and strived forward.

And went to sit back down.

Okay, maybe this would be harder than he thought.

Matsuda got up again, and willed himself to move. He was a man! Wasn't he? He drank beer and watched football and watched porn, all manly things to do. He wasn't a girl.

So Matsuda tried again, and this time he found himself moving closer to the Abercrombie Model, and his breathing eased up again.

That is, until he was grabbed from behind violently and before Matsuda could turn around to see who his assailant was, a voice hissed, _"Don't move!"_

Matsuda obeyed instantly. Who was he to talk back to this man? What if he was a total psycho? What if he was-

"I'm B," The man hissed.

Matsuda internally kicked his own ass.

_Shit._ He thought,_ Perfect Matsuda. Really fucking perfect. You just had to think the worst, didn't you?_

"You will not speak unless spoken to, you will not try to move away from me, and you will act as if nothing is wrong. Understood? You can speak now."

"Y-yes," Matsuda stuttered.

"Good. You're a nice little pet aren't you? Obedient Dog. Now, come, walk with me for a little bit, so we don't look suspicious."

Matsuda followed the man. He was very pale, with blood red eyes. He hunched over, and although he was about Matsuda's height, he got the feeling that if the man was up-right, he would tower over him. His hair was messy, a little unkempt, and blacker than sin.

He also bore an insane look on his face.

"Okay, little pet. Here's what we are going to do. You are going to do a favor for me. No, not that kind of favor, wipe that look off your face. Y'see, that man you were walking towards, his name is Light Yagami. And I don't like him. I don't like him at all. The problem is that he's got his religious lap dog following him around at all times and I can't touch him with that lapdog around. Light Yagami needs to learn a little lesson, because he believes himself to be a pompous little prince. He _touches_ things that_ do not belong to him. He needs to learn not to touch other people's things._

So, little pet, all I ask is that you distract his lap dog for a little while. I ensure you, Yagami Prince won't die, if that's what you're afraid of. I just want to _rough him up _a bit_._ You see? He needs to take some of his medicine. Also, if you don't comply, I'll just take a cigarette and burn you're pretty fucking little brown eyes out.

You understand pet? What is your name?"

"It's-it's Matsuda."

"Hmm, yes. Matsuda huh? Kyahahaha. Alright. So, go distract his lapdog. Not too difficult yes?"

"Ummm, yeah, s-sure, but how am I-?"

"Just lead him somewhere away from the prince. Talk to him about God or something. He isn't too bright."

"Okay," Matsuda was agreeing out of fear. On the inside he wanted to die. Either sacrifice his right to see, or get someone he didn't even know get hurt. He wanted to say no. He wanted to just walk away and tell the warden about this man, but he couldn't find the strength to.

"You-you promise? No killing?"

"I'm a man of my word," B smirked.

~~~L~~~Light~~~Beyond~~~Mello~~~Near~~~Matt~~~Matsuda~~~Watari~~~Death Note~~~

"Hi, I'm Matsuda,"_ Stay calm. Stay calm. Don't let him see the guilt eating away at your face. You'll be fine, _"I'm new here."

The lapdog, B told him his name was Teru Mikami, looked down at him with glaring eyes, "Yes, I noticed. I'm Mikami. And this is my God."

Light Yagami was an attractive man. An incredibly attractive man. In fact, it wouldn't be hard to believe that women and men alike would spread their legs for him if he gave the word. But past the prettiness, hardness was etched upon the boy's brow.

This was a bored man. A very bored man.

"Mikami, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Light frowned, "Hello, I'm Light. You'll have to excuse Mikami. He has a special condition where he forgets everything I tell him."

Matsuda felt the coldness behind the words, he felt its sting, and Matsuda just want under jump under a rock and just stay there.

"Well, you guys seemed like the friendliest people here, and I needed to ask…" he directed his gaze at Mikami, "If there was good church services held here."

His eyes brightened up instantly, "Why yes. We do. Sometimes I hold him, we don't have a proper sanctuary, you understand, but we generally meet in one of the conference rooms."

"Oh!" Matsuda exclaimed, feigning excitement, "Can you show me? I'm afraid I'll get lost."

Mikami's face instantly dropped, "Why, y-yes, I would love too, but my Lord-"

"Mikami, for the love of- Just show the guy around and leave me the hell alone."

"As you wish," and Mikami bowed.

Matsuda was utterly flabbergasted. No wonder B couldn't get near Light, if Mikami really did think that Light was his God; there was no way ANYONE was getting near Light. Ever.

Matsuda and the Religious Fanatic were no more than a couple of yards away did the screaming started. Matsuda's head whipped around so fast he felt it crick, and he instantly felt sick with himself.

There was blood. Blood everywhere. Matsuda didn't know B had a weapon! Oh god, he was so stupid! Of course he had a weapon. The man screamed dangerous! Hadn't the other three warned him about the psycho?

They ran forward, and Matsuda's suspicion was confirmed. Light was currently on the ground, a severe bleeding wound on his neck, and B, on top of him, laughing insanely, a knife in hand.

The guards rushed forward, batons in hand, and Matsuda recognized Hal among them, pulling B off of Light, who was barely breathing.

Mikami turned on him.

"You-you tricked me! You tried to kill God! YOU TRIED TO KILL GOD!"

"No! No, wait! Stop!"

Matsuda had the breath knocked out of him as Mikami pinned him to the ground, raining punches on him!

"OH GO-! Someone! Help me! _Help!_"

But no one was coming. No one was going to help. Oh god, Matsuda was going to die! He knew he wouldn't make it one day!

"Hey! _Hey!_ Get the fuck off of him!" Someone yelled, and the pressure was suddenly lifted off of Matsuda.

Mello.

Thank god.

"Hey! You listen to me you no good piece of shit! Don't touch him. Hands off. Or else you can die. Now fuck off," Mello snarled at the religious fanatic, and soon Mikami was running after his precious Light.

"I-I didn't mean-I didn't think-"

"Well, I'll agree with you on that New Guy," Mello hoisted him up, "Seriously, don't even get close to B man. That guy is bad news. No shit. He's crazier than a shit house rat. And now Mikami is going to pulverize your ass. Jesus man. Even I didn't get into so much trouble on my first day."

"Why did you help me?"

Mello snorted, "What? You rather I didn't? I could've just left your ass to get the shit beat out of it. Unless you're into that kind of thing."

"Wha-? No!"

"Thought so. Well, listen up New Guy, and listen up good. You're a decent guy, and that's hard to come by in prison. So, whether you like it or not, we're friends. And friends watch each other's asses. Comprehende?"

"Yeah, comprehende. Uh. Thanks, anyway."

"Aw man, don't get all gay on me. That's Light's job."

Matsuda instantly paled, looking over at the guards that were rushing Light away somewhere.

"You think he'll be fine?"

~~~L~~~Light~~~Beyond~~~Mello~~~Near~~~Matt~~~Matsuda~~~Watari~~~Death Note~~~

"L! HEY L! It's an emergency! Get out here!"

A black haired man, wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt and baggy blue jeans stepped out, a slethoscope around his neck.

"Oh my," L muttered, his face not giving away his shock, "Light. Is he okay?"

"We're hoping you can tell us that Doc."

L frowned. He never liked that nickname, "What happened to him?"

"You're crazy ass psychotic boyfriend attacked him."

L sighed, muttering, 'Beyond' under his breath, closing his eyes. L didn't bother to correct Aizawa about the boyfriend comment. They only kept coming, no matter how many times he said something about it.

"What are his injuries?"

"Stab wound in his neck. But he's breathing. We think Beyond missed some vital areas."

"No, Beyond didn't miss. He knew exactly where he was aiming. He avoided everything important. He just wanted to hurt Light very badly. Okay, get him on the table."

L saw, to his horror, that Light was still conscience, and trying to talk to him.

"Hey Lawli-" Light gasped out.

"Don't talk. You'll just tear your throat more. I'm going to need some morphine. And bandages. But call 911 right now. He needs to go into surgery. I can't treat him here. I could only stop the bleeding. Hurry. Go!"

L could feel Light grasp his hand.

"You're going to be fine." L told him.

But mostly, he was telling himself.


	3. Knives for Apples

**A/N: Hey lovelies. Thanks for more reviews. I absolutely love them, because reviews are scientifically proven to make me feel awesome. And when I feel awesome, I upload faster. Only YOU can prevent lazy writing!**

**Light goes to the hospital for his latest injury. What? You again? Did you trip over a rock? Maybe Light isn't cut out for prison.**

**Beyond harasses L, Matsuda reveals just how much of a wimp he is, and Saturday still needs his smokes. Where the hell is Ryuk? **

Light could feel the haziness dancing behind his eyelids. The drugs made his feet tingle. God, he loved hospital drugs. They always got the best stuff, not that second rate bull shit Lawliet had.

He didn't remember why he was in the hospital; he just knew he was on those glorious, glorious drugs. Maybe he should get Beyond to attack him more often.

Oh, now he remembered. Beyond. Sonuvabitch stabbed him. Again. Shit.

Damn, he was getting harder to control every week. Bad enough he had a cell next to the guy, now he was getting jealous over Lawliet. AGAIN!

L promised to talk to him about the attacks, but it looked like Beyond just wasn't listening anymore.

Maybe it would be best if he just left L alone for good.

NO! That was just the drugs talking. He would think about this more rationally when he was back in prison. First things first. He needed to talk to Saturday. He knew the guy was stubborn, but he needed to find out more about Beyond, and everyone knew that Saturday and B use to know each other on the outside.

It was obvious when Saturday stormed in his first day at the prison, when B shrieked an uncharacteristic, "_YOU!"_ and attacked the pink-haired man. Oh yeah, he almost forgot Saturday use to have pink hair. That was funny, but the dye washed out over the years, and it wasn't so funny anymore.

Right now he just wanted to sleep. But a face flashed in his mind.

That new guy. Matsuda.

He still needed to take care of that guy.

And soon.

~~~L~~~Light~~~Beyond~~~Mello~~~Near~~~Matt~~~Matsuda~~~Watari~~~Death Note~~~

"What is wrong with you?" L frowned at Beyond, who was sitting in his office cot, grinning wildly, arms restrained by the straight jacket.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong Lawlipop. Not when I'm with you."

"You just stabbed Light in the neck. Most people would disagree with you Beyond," L groaned.

"Oh please. He'll live. If I had killed him, that would make you very angry, and I don't like to see you angry. It makes me depressed." Beyond giggled, "I wanted to teach him a lesson. It's his own fault he didn't learn the first time."

"B, how many times do I have to tell you? There is _nothing_ going on with me and Light-kun. We are just friends."

"I do not like it when you lie to me Lawlipop. I saw you. You were holding his hand. He is not allowed to touch you," B growled, "No one gets to touch you. Only me."

"I am not your property," L hissed, "I never will be. You're only deluding yourself to think we are anything more than Doctor and Patient. Even friends is stretching it a bit Beyond."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night Lawli," Beyond laughed, "I don't want to think of just me owning you. You own me just as much Lawli. I love you."

"Get out of my office," L snarled, walking towards the door and opening it, calling out to Mogi, the only guard big enough to subdue Beyond, "He's got his pills, take him back to solitary."

"Till we meet again, my sweet Panda," Beyond cackled wildly when Mogi dragged him away.

~~~L~~~Light~~~Beyond~~~Mello~~~Near~~~Matt~~~Matsuda~~~Watari~~~Death Note~~~

"I'm so sorry!" Matsuda sobbed, "I didn't mean to do it! Beyond threatened me. I didn't know what to do!"

Watari just shook his head and sighed. Matsuda was probably telling the truth. B usually did this with every new inmate. Tricking them to help him. But this is the first person to actually cry about what had happened.

Mello, Matt, and Saturday were in the room with him, probably for moral support and to help explain what happened, but now they were all shaking their heads and groaning. They were embarrassed for him. Lovely.

"I will let this go Matsuda, please, stop crying. I truly understand. This isn't the first time Beyond has done something similar to this. I trust you will not let him persuade you into harming a fellow inmate. Please think logically next time. Mello, Matt, Saturday, please escort Matsuda out and try to keep him out of trouble. I hope you four enjoy the rest of your day. Good bye."

When they were out of the office, and out of ear shot of the nosy Takada, Mello and Saturday were glaring bullets into Matsuda's head.

"Can you be any more of a wimp new guy? You really need to man up if you don't want to be someone's prison bitch," Saturday growled, "Trust me, a bitchy demeanor is just as a bad as a nice body, and you unfortunately have both. You think me and Mello bite the pillows at night? Fuck no. We kick asses. So quit you're bitching."

"I'm-I'm sorry, I'm not really like this-"

"Yes, we know. You're actually the epitome of all that is manly in the outside world. But this isn't the outside world. This is prison. And it's either kill or be killed. No one will give a shit about you here, except probably Watari, but only because it'll make him look bad," Mello growled.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am," Matsuda mumbled, "I think I'm going to die tomorrow. I can't handle prison."

"No one really can kid, well, except maybe B, the guy loves it here. He's like God. I striketh thee and all that shit," Saturday hissed, "You'll get use to it with time kid, don't worry about it."

"Mikami is still going to kill me. And then when Light gets back from the hospital, he'll kill me too," Matsuda shivered.

Matt finally turned his attention away from his game, "Oh, you let me worry about Mikami. And Light really won't give you shit. He's use to it. Like ol' Watari said, this isn't the first time something like this has happened with B. Last time, Beyond almost got the poor guy's nuts. That's just messed up."

"Yeah, don't worry so much," Saturday flicked out her cigarette, "Okay, now I really need to get some smokes. I'll catch you guys later at dinner. See you later."

"Yeah, buy Saturday,"

"See ya."

~~~L~~~Light~~~Beyond~~~Mello~~~Near~~~Matt~~~Matsuda~~~Watari~~~Death Note~~~

"Ryuk? Hey Ryuk! Are you in here, ya ugly motherfucker?"

Saturday peered past the kitchen doors, finding the 7 foot tall apple addict raiding the fridge. No matter how many times the guards decided to put up a new lock, Ryuk seemed to find a way to beat it. Anything for his precious apples.

"Hey, Ryuk, you gotta minute? I need another favor."

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk, yeah, sure, what can I do for you S?"

"First of all, I need my smokes. The good ones, not this filtered shit they give us here. And B wants to replace his knife. His other one got confiscated. I've saved my apples, and B says he'll give you his share when he gets out."

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk, sure, I can do that," The dark haired man cackled.

Ryuk was the guy everyone went to. The man had no qualms with anyone, and he could get you pretty much anything you wanted. All he required was apples. His blessed fruit.

Ryuk handed Saturday some cigarettes he had on him, before assuring him he could get him more by tomorrow. The knife, he said, would take some time.

"Won't your friends get mad if they find out you're helping B out?" Ryuk laughed

"I'm past caring. Besides, I've got no problem with it if Light is the only guy B is attacking."

"I always thought you and B hated each other. You're always fighting, but this is the third time this month you've been getting things for him. Is something going on with you two? Hyuk, I thought you became a guy because you had _dominant_ issues, S."

Saturday hissed, "You mind your own business. And that better be the last time you suggest something like that. I ain't no fucking _pussy,"_ Saturday spat the word out like a curse.

"Could've fooled me," And Ryuk went back to laughing.

Like he always does.

~~~L~~~Light~~~Beyond~~~Mello~~~Near~~~Matt~~~Matsuda~~~Watari~~~Death Note~~~

Beyond rocked himself back and forth, mumbling incoherent words to no one in particular.

A was in the confinement cell across from his. Beyond couldn't see him past the stone door and the less than tiny window, but he could hear him.

Sobbing.

The thought made Beyond's stomach curl. He actually liked A.

After Autumn.

He was the only friend he had really. Besides his Lawlipop, A was the only one who accepted him for who he was.

And Beyond was worried. A had tried to kill himself on numerous occasions already. And for the life of him, Beyond couldn't figure out why.

So he called out to him, "Autumn, hey Autumn, it's me. Beyond. How are you?"

He heard A suppress a shuddering sigh, before that cheerful voice called out to him, "Oh, I'm fine Beyond! And how about you? Did you hurt Light again? You really should stop doing that. Or they'll never let you out of here."

Beyond sighed. Why did everyone always tell him that. Beyond already accepted the fact that they were never going to let him out of this prison alive. And for what? To live in that mediocre life where there was no Lawlipop, where he was regarded as a stain among society. Where he meant nothing. Here, he meant everything! Everyone was afraid of him. Everyone couldn't even stand to look at him, because they feared for their lives. Oh, except for Lawlipop. Lawlipop was the only one who wasn't afraid.

Beyond loved that about him.

"Yeah, maybe I should listen to you more, huh A? When are they going to let you out?"

"Oh, maybe a couple more days. We're waiting for my new medication to come in! They don't want me hurting myself in my cell. I'm not actually in trouble."

_Lie._

"That's nice A. Hey, when we get out of solitary, you want to have some fun? Like we use too?"

There was a pause.

"I'd like that very much. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about in the laundry room? No one ever goes in there."

"Yeah, yeah, sounds cool. Can't wait."

Beyond waited patiently. Checking to see if the guard would leave soon. He peeked out his window and determined it was safe.

"Autumn, you know what we're going to do?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want to do? When we meet?"

Autumn knew what his response should be. They had done this before, when they were both in solitary. Alone.

"I-I want-"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be with you," A shuddered.

"And?"

"And….I want you…to…touch me….."

"Where?" Beyond replied softly.

"All over. All over B."

"I will," Beyond smiled, "Oh, I will."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys like that. But I have a killer headache and I need to nap. Until next time.**

**So, now that I've gotten into more character developments, you guys want to tell me what you think everyone's relationship with each other is? More characters will appear soon. People that aren't in Death Note that I have created to give this story a little bit more realism to it. Prison fics interest me because everyone just has a **_**past**_**. So yeah. Have fun connecting dots!**


End file.
